Extra Weight
by Girl in Blue
Summary: Danny is very disturbed when Sam misses a test to go to a doctor. It turns out that Sam's disease is more interesting than he expected. YES, I'M BACK. DxS.


**Extra Weight**

Danny frustrated threw the mobile phone across his room and it was Tucker who saved the beloved piece of technology.

"Man, it's not the phone's fault!"

Danny muttered a muffed 'sorry' in his pillow, almost as if he was trying to suffocate his bad mood. Sam was so going to pay for standing them up in their study date. Tucker would become unbearable whenever they studied math alone and Sam' sarcasm was the only medicine against the headache it gave Danny.

"That's still weird that she won't show up or pick up the phone." Tucker said, sitting down beside Danny after setting the precious technology away from him.

"I hope she didn't run into a ghost." Danny replied, turning around so he was lying on his back.

"I doubt it. Your ghost sense didn't even go off. I think she forgot about it and went shopping or to the hairdresser or any other place that girls go." Tucker said, trying to cheer Danny up, but it wasn't working. "Since the test is tomorrow and you obviously need some help with extra credit I say we study and if she doesn't return your calls when we're done we go check at her house."

"All right." Danny answered a bit hesitant. There was nothing he could do and Sam had been a real brat at school. She even tried to pick up a fight with him several occasions. He was worried, but he knew that he was the reason why she didn't show up to study. He had to admit it was fun to see Sam acting like a spoiled girl when she was the most mature of all of them.

* * *

The clock seemed to be against him. Danny looked at his watch for the fortieth time in two hours and Tucker's patience was already running thin. He realized that Danny hadn't listened to a single word he said and it was getting even worse when he started mixing up geometry and geography.

"Fine, let's go to Sam's house. With a little bit of luck she'll offer to help you study, because I won't try anymore." Tucker finally said, shutting up the books and carelessly putting them on his backpack.

Danny was on his feet so fast that Tucker suspected he had used his ghost powers for that. Sighing, Tucker stayed behind while Danny literally flew to Sam's house.

Even to have someone answering the door took minutes –hours in Danny's perspective – and when it creaked open instead of Sam the two boys stared at the wrinkled face of her butler.

"May I help you?" He asked formally even if he knew Danny and Tucker for years.

"I must speak with Sam." Danny said anxiously. He was dying to ask forgiveness for whatever he did to set her off and invite her for reconciliation at the Nasty Burger.

"Miss Samantha isn't home. I believe the doctor will only let her return tomorrow morning."

"Doctor?" It was Tucker's turn to be surprised. He thought nothing was going on, except a bit of PMS, but now he was starting to get worried. There was the funny feeling on his stomach indicating that something wasn't quite right. And the look on Danny's face told him the strong city protector was feeling even worse.

"I'm not allowed to give further information. It was Sam's orders, but you can stop by tomorrow after school. I dare say your visit will cheer her up and make her forget the pain."

* * *

"She's in pain…" Danny repeated to himself for twenty four hours until the dreadful school day was over and he was able to return to Sam's front door to ask the same question as the day before. Tucker was going nuts with Danny's despair.

"May I help you?" The butler asked using the same tone as the day before.

"Can we see Sam now?" Danny asked and Tucker could swear to see a lost puppy look all over his face.

"Of course. She's in the theater downstairs, but I suggest you be careful when greeting her." He stepped out of the way and opened the door fully. The fragrance of lavender was all over the house like it usually was whenever Danny and Tucker visited. The smell of cleaning products and the spotless furniture made it clear that the maids had just finished their job and had been extra careful.

Both boys walked apprehensively to Sam's blessed theater. They even knew how many steps there were in the staircase and how many movie posters guided them through the hall.

Danny and Tucker exchanged glances before they had the courage to speak.

"What if she has been in an accident and she's all ugly and deformed?" Tucker asked first.

"What if she has got some awful disease that is killing her?" Danny suggested.

"What if she had an arm or a leg cut off by some ghost?" Tucker tried again, blinking his tears away. "How are we supposed to treat her?"

"Whatever is beyond this door…" Danny looked very seriously at Tucker. "We must show her our support. She's our friend no matter what."

"Right." Tucker agreed and pushed the door open. They looked around and saw Sam sitting up in front of the TV, lazily flipping through channels. Danny made a content note that she still had all her fingers.

"Hello boys." She turned her head slowly to look at them. There was a tired smile on her face and she was wearing a button up pajama shirt that obviously belonged to Mr. Manson and on top of everything she had a blanket up to her chin. Danny was immediately at her side staring at her uncommonly pale face.

"You're very sick, aren't you?" He quickly said almost crying in advance.

"I'm not sick." She laughed, but when she did she shut her eyes tightly at some stinging pain that shot through her. Both boys were ready to call an ambulance when she was able to speak again. "Relax. Do you want to eat something?"

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Danny asked somewhat relieved when she nodded at him with a bright smile. He and Tucker sat down at her side each. They had already forgotten about the study date that she didn't show up. "In that case we can have some popcorn. What are you watching?"

"Nothing really. Two hundred channels and nothing fun to watch." She replied in boredom. "Tuck, could you make some popcorn? You just have to turn on the machine over there."

"Yes, boss." He mocked and stood up to grab them the warm popcorn. "How long are you going to stay out of school? You missed math test today."

"My medical license covers three weeks I think I'll enjoy it even if I get better before that time." She joked happily.

Just to get a few laughs Tucker returned with the popcorn and threw a few at them. One small popcorn got stuck on Sam's hair and she tried to shake it off.

"You're just tangling it even more." Danny said in amusement as he watched her shake her head. "Just take it off with your hands already."

"I can't lift my arms." Sam replied and once again both Danny and Tucker went silent imagining what horrible things had happened to her. They decided not to ask her since she probably wasn't ready to talk about it.

Danny ended up taking the popcorn from her hair and without really noticing placed it inside his pocket. In the next three weeks whenever he put his hands on his pocket he felt the popcorn and counted the days for her to go back to school.

He hadn't really noticed before how boring school really was without Sam there.

* * *

Danny arrived at school as soon as it opened. It was the day Sam was finally returning. She didn't say a word about her disease and he hadn't asked. He just assumed it was a very strong cold since she was always in her pajamas and covered with a blanket every time he visited.

"Wow, you are anxious!" Tucker said when he arrived in his locker and saw Danny staring off into space. "The school bus was early, but you are even earlier. I didn't expect to see you here for more half an hour."

"I couldn't sleep." Danny replied and showed Tucker a small welcome back card he had written for Sam. "Do you think she's going to like it?"

"She's in such a good mood that she'll pretend to like it even if she doesn't." Tucker laughed. "I haven't seen her so cheerful since she declared she was turning in a Goth."

As the minutes passed the lockers and the corridors started filling up with students, but there was no sign of Sam. Danny was going to have a seizure, Tucker concluded by wtching him. He was pacing back and forth so fast that soon he would open a hole in the ground.

Than they saw her and their jaws hit the floor.

She was walking towards them with the old skirt and boots, but with a green and very tight tank top. What was underneath that top was what made every single guy stop and stare at her in amazement.

"Hello guys. How much homework did I miss?" She joked ignoring their stunned silence and passed by them, opening her locker. She picked up her book and turned around to see them both fighting very hard not to look below her face. She rolled her eyes. "All right, you can look."

Tucker shamelessly stared at her perfect new implants while Danny still had the decency to steal a glance and immediately concentrate on her face again, blushing so much he was about to explode.

"So you weren't sick!" Danny could only think of that to say, still feeling very uncomfortable with those two… 'extra weight' in between them. What would feel like to hug her now? He certainly hadn't thought about that before.

"Nope, it's just a small plastic surgery; nothing to worry about." She replied with a radiant smile. Danny was already thinking about several reasons not to go through that, but that joyful smile stopped him. He hadn't seen that smile for a long time. It was a satisfied smile.

"Can I touch them?" Tucker suddenly asked, abruptly interrupting Danny's thoughts.

"TUCKER!" Both Danny and Sam shouted.

"Fine, fine. But I got to admit, they look very awesome." Tucker had to swallow a grin when he realized Sam would kill him and hide his body if he didn't stop teasing her. "All right, I'll stop! I'll let Danny test drive them and tell me about it later." And after that he ran for his life.

"Sorry about Tuck." Danny laughed humorlessly, scratching the back of his neck. Sam stood silent next to him, realizing that he was looking everywhere, but at her.

"I know it's weird, but you'll get used to talking to me without thinking about them." Sam tried to joke and made the poor boy jump when she touched his arm.

"Can I ask you something?" He suddenly turned to face her, very serious. She nodded and watched as he picked the right words for the question. "Why did you do it? Nobody asked you, right? I swear you're beautiful no matter what Gregor…" She interrupted his rant by placing a delicate finger on his lips.

"You've known me for years. Do you think I would ever change myself for a boy or for anyone who asked?"

Danny shook his head. Sam would never do anything she didn't want to do only because she was asked or because people expected her to. His Sam still did things her own way and valued her individuality above everything.

"I did it for myself. I wasn't happy the way I looked." She shrugged and Danny looked at her very surprised. "It's no big deal. I didn't lose my individuality just because of a pair of implants." She joked.

"I sure hope not," Danny replied, suddenly feeling the urge to hug her and make sure she still was his friend; that she still felt like his best friend. "I wish you could be happy with the way you look because I've always thought you look great." He sighed and leaned forward to embrace her.

Sam felt tears wetting the corner of her eyes as Danny pulled her in a tight hug. She held him back, feeling his hands on her back. The hug was as comfortable as ever, even if she could feel him tensing as she pressed herself against him, getting used with the new sensation between them.

She heard him sigh and chuckle against her neck and closed her eyes.

"You know what? I totally like the way the extra weight feels in a hug."

**I was just a small fic to let everyone know that I'm alive! I can't say the same about my computer because it broke down and I didn't get a new one since December! Yeah, I don't know how I'm surviving here. This fic is actually inspired by real facts. In two weeks I'm the one going through breast augmentation and that's sort of how I picture my friends reaction. I'm sorry about any spelling or grammar erros in this fic. I wrote it in two hours in my mom's computer and she doesn't even have English Spellcheck here. I'll run the fanfiction net spellcheck as soon as get the time. **

**I swear I will update The Noir Style!**

**Thanks for reading and please gimme a review.**


End file.
